Calumere High School
by CalumereHigh
Summary: When harry is sent to a prestigious boarding school, his life is twisted around.
1. chapter 1

Harry walked from his parents car and watched as they drove down the cobbled path. A tear rolling down his face. He turned to face the the large building standing in front of him, it was grand and a beauty to the eye.

As he approached the entrance a middle aged man opened the door.

"Oh, hello there. You must be the new student I was expecting, Harry isn't it?" The man said with a smile. He was tall but still had some muscle that filled out the maroon suit. He had a smooth complexion and bright green eyes, his hair styled into a perfect quiff. He had a short beard and full red lips.

"Yea, I'm am, and who are you sir?" Harry asked trying to be polite. He was tall aswell but still shorter than the man infront of him. He had long brown curly hair, pulled back into a messy man bun. Dark grey eyes and a slim body. He had chiselled cheek bones and full lips. He had no facial hair but full eyebrows that where neat. He more a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Well Harry, I am the schools headmaster. You do not have to address me as sir, just call be Michael." He then held the door open for Harry and walked out into the garden Harry had just came out of. Inside the entrance was a desk with a woman sat at it. She looked extremely bored and ate a burrito while scrolling on her phone.

"You must be Harry, we don't have a tour or anything, here your timetable. Your starting on Monday. Since it's Wednesday you've practically got a week to make some friends and hopefully get all your clothes." The woman handed Harry a laminated price of paper that had all his classes on, his dorm room and the clubs he would be available for.

"Oh yea, you gotta get the measurements for your uniform. If you go to your dorm corridor there will be a bathroom at the end, go in there and the guys there will help ya" She turned on her chair to the pc on the desk and took a bite of her burrito, salads dripping from the end.

As Harry walked through the school it was surprisingly quiet. Most of the classes had next to no taking in them. Some had little discussion but very quiet. Once he had reached the dorm corridor he saw the large sign sayin 'Bathroom'. He walked over and pushed the door open, inside there was rows of stalls that all had numbers on and a small plaque next to it. Inspecting the plaque he realised they had a list of about 10 names on them. On the other side there were urinals with plaques another them, they consisted of the same names. After all the toilets and sinks they came to a room about 20 showerheads covering the walls. These all had little shelves underneath with locks on. Harry walked up the one closest to him and peaked through the glass door, inside was just things you would expect a shower to have. They must be people personal items. There was another room at the end of the showers. Through there he heard some talking. Making his was over he heard them say his name, he froze at first but then realised these must be the guys to help him.

Pushing the door open he walked into a locker room. Inside there were rows and rows of colourful lockers. Each different from the last. He followed th voices till he got to the middle of the room. There stood to men with a bunch of measuring tapes and notepads.

"Ah, hello mate, my names Jim and this is Ben. We're here to get ya uniform sorted. All we gotta do is get your measurements. So we're just gonna ask you to strip down." The man said this is a soothing way and very calm. He must of had some real brats. Harry reluctantly stripped down to his black boxer briefs. He stood there a little red but proud of his body. Hands at his side.

"Ya undies aswell, we need to measure everything that could effect your clothes for maximum comfort. Ya don't want undies that are to tight do ya?" The man said this very calm and in a sympathetic way.

"Also arms up when your done"

Harry stood in shock. His mouth open. He slowly moved his hands to the waistband and began to pull them off. He put his head down as he stood there naked infront of these men. They both nodded and walked to him, holding the tapes. They took the basic measurements first such as height and waist. They had done everything, including to the bum, until they asked Harry this:

"Ok they is up to you, do you want the recommended underwear for your height or the custom made ones like everything else?" Ben asked this as he unraveled his tape.

"Erm well, ah I think the custom ones?" Harry said reluctantly. He held his head up as Jim took hold of his penis carefully and measured it. Making sure to be gentle and not cause any unwanted swelling. He quickly did everything, including the balls, and stood away. Ben gave him a white robe with his initials on it.

"You have to wear this till you get your uniform arrives, no outsider clothes. Don't worry they just get put in your wardrobe and you ca wear them on holidays. Also most guys in the dorms don't wear anything so be careful. Telling you in advance" Tey both left the room as Harry put on his robe and left the room into the corridor.

As he walked down to his dorm he looked around the corridor. It was decorated very modern and classy but still had a teen boy vibe to it with the bags and clothes that had been left around. He finally got to his dorm and twisted open the lock with the key he was given. Inside there was a living room that had a coffee table in the middle, three desks with laptops on, a tv on the wall and a sofa at the back wall. The walls were a light grey with a black carpet. Eveything was high quality and the carpet was extremely soft. Once inside he saw three more doors on. Each has a name plate. There was: Luke, Joe and Harry. He opened the door with his name on to see a perfect replica of his own bedroom, this was a very classy black and white room. Simple but elegant. Everything matched and had a purpose. Once he entered and sat on his soft bed he noticed a note on his pillow, this read: Hello and welcome to Calumere High, in his school you will be taught on the subjects you wish to learn. Instead of the ones forced by most school districts. He wants a unique learning experience for all the young men living here. We hope you enjoy your time here -Michael.

As he placed the note down he heard the door open in the living room, Harry opened his door to see two boys sitting on the sofa, chatting and laughing to one another.

"Oh hey Harry, we got told about you. Welcome to our dorm. My names Joe and this is Luke. Joe had long blonde hair tied up into a messy man bun, he had dark blue eyes and was about the same height as Harry, Luke had short black hair with blonde tips in a short quiff. He had a very stock build and obviously had some muscles as you could see from the uniform. He was a bit shorter then the other two but wouldn't be called short. The uniform they both wore was a very dark navy suit that fit there body perfectly. Showing of every aspect of there body they should be proud of. Harry smiles at how welcoming the two boys were and sat down of the sofa next to them.

"So Harry let us about you" Luke said this as he undid his tie, took his blazer off and unbuttoned his shirt. Joe did this aswell but took his shirt of completely, showing his faint abs. Luke's were much more noticeable.

"Well I'm from England and I moved here because my parents thought my old friends were bad influences on me and how I act. They wanted me to come to a better school so I could have a better future and I'm grateful for that. How about you two?" Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Well I'm from Mexico" Said Luke " and my parents own a popular restaurant and they wanted a better education aswell. As you can see I like to body build and go to the gym but other than that I love to write" Joe said this as he took a drink from his bag.

"I'm from England aswell and my mum and dad took me here because my dad came here as a teenager and wants to see me follow his footsteps as a scientist. But I want to be a chef." Luke stood up and walked to his desk and turned his computer on. Harry then went to the mini fridge under his desk and took out a bottle of water. As he closed the door his robe latched onto the handle and got caught without Harry knowing. He turned from the fridge and began to walk, pulling the robe of his body. He got to the sofa before the robe fell off at the desk. His naked body infront of joe. As soon as the robe fell Harry covered himself in fear. Desperately trying to get the robe of the handle without exposing himself. Joe just laughed a little and kept watching the joe turned on TV. Harry stood there a mess with just one hand covering his penis infront of a complete stranger. He was shocked that the boy didn't care and wasn't laughing a his or taking photos to spread around.

"Why aren't you making fun of me right now?" Harry said this as he took the robe of the handle and held it over his arm. Still exposing himself to joe.

"Normally we're naked the minute we enter our dorm, we thought you might be weirded out and wanted to do it slowly. Oh you have the biggest penis out the three of us so we can't really laugh." Joe turned back to the TV. Luke hadn't even turned round. He was writing something. That something was pages long by the look of it.

"Prove it, your just waiting for the right moment to mock me" Harry said this with his hands on his hips.

"Fine" Joe did this is as he unbuttoned his slacks. He stood up and they fell down, showing his white Calvin Klein briefs. He pulled them down and showed his penis. He picked up his clothes and threw them into his room.

"Luke, it's ok, we're both naked. He's alright with it" Joe said. As soon as Luke heard these words he jumped of, pulled of all his clothes. The three of them stood there naked.

"Wow dude it's got to be one of the biggest here" Luke said this as he walked over to his desk and pulled out a ruler. He placed it against Harry's penis.

"4 inches, I know it doesn't sound big but the guys here are surprisingly small" Luke said this as he placed the ruler against his own "4.2". He then held it against Joes " 3.8"

"Dude tell us your secret" Luke said this as he stared at Harry's cock.

" I don't know, maybe it's just my genes" Harry said this as his face went red.


	2. His first day

**_I know in the previous chapter the penis sizes had been revealed but they had been miss typed, since the document has been deleted I cannot edit the chapter. I will be editing them here._**

 ** _Harry: 4.5_**

 ** _Luke:4_**

 ** _Joe:3.5_**

 ** _Hope your enjoying the story. -A_**

Harry woke to the sound of quiet classical music playing out of his alarm. It was enough to wake him up but not be annoying. He crawled on is bed to turn the alarm off and sat on the edge of the bed. Joe and Luke could be heard talking quietly past the door. They must have just woke up or are about to leave for lessons. Luckily for Harry he didn't start till Monday. It was now Thursday. Harry stood up and did a few basic stretches. He grabbed the robe he was given before and lazily wrapped it around his waist. Pushing open the door he saw the other two boys waiting on the sofa in similar styles. They greeted each other and left the dorm for the showers. A few other guys wore the same robes, some in pajamas or just underwear. The odd one naked. Once they made it the the showers it was packed of students laughing and joking around. Harry realised there was another room with showers in because a lot of the younger boys went through a different door. They made there way to the lockers first and left there robes there, they made there way back to the showers and got three next to each other. Harry turned his shower on and the hot water rolled across his body. Running his hands through his hair and washing out any gel from the day before that could be trapped. He made sure to wash everywhere. He asked about the cabinets to joe and he just said use any that have a key in them. He opened the one closest to him and took out a face wash, rubbed it into his skin and left it on as he washed his hair. He wiped of any soap still on his body and turned the shower off. He walked past his two new found friends who were still showering and chatting to a shelf full with towels. He took one and wrapped it around his still wet body and walked through to the lockers. Once at the lockers he saw lots of other guys standing around and chatting to one another. He got to his locker and saw a few other doors at the wall next to him. Harry hadn't seen them before and wanted to ask Luke or Joe but they hadn't got back yet. After a few minutes of Harry drying himself if they got back.

"Hey guys where do these doors go to?" Harry asked as he pointed to them.

"Oh they lead to the sports department in the school. One on the left is the swimming pool. The right is the main gym. Since it's Thursday I have Gym next" Luke said his whole slapping his abs and smiling.

Harry finished drying himself of and wrapped the robe round his waist while the other boys put on there navy uniforms. They both made there way to there lessons while Harry went back to the dorm. He got some breakfast on the way back and was asked a lot of times where his uniform was.

Harry arrived back at the dorm to see a large box with his name on it. Opening the box he saw lots of compartments filled with clothes. All folded neatly. Each day had a little label on. Harry took the box to his room and tipped the contents out. Inside for each weekday was a pair of white Calvin Klein briefs with a red waistband. There were matching socks. Inside was the blue suit that everyone else had. Harry dropped the white robe and pulled on the briefs. That had been altered to perfectly cover his penis but to not be tight. The fabric molded around his figure and held everything in place. He took out the dark navy trousers and pulled them up his legs. They had a slim fit around his waist and legs but still showed of his bulge at the front. But not to a distracting level. The belt was the perfect size and held them up without any problems. Next there was the shirts. These were plain white with a small pocket on the front. Harry buttoned it up and tucked it into the trousers. They hugged him in a way that made his small muscles look bigger and gave him a very grown up look. The tie was already tied and was easy to put on around his kneck. It reached a slight bit above the trousers and had a silver pin inline with the pocket of the shirt. The blazer was next and was extremely soft on the skin that was still exposed on his arms. The blazer was the same colour as the trousers and tie, a pocket sat above the one of his shirt and had a rose pinned on top.

Harry stood at the mirror and looked at himself. He didn't think he would every look that good in a suit. It hugged his body in a flattering way and made him look a lot older.

After he finished putting his school clothes away he saw some more clothes at the bottom. These must be his sports clothes, this school had no casual clothes for the weekends. The general sportskit consisted of a pair of white trainers and socks, some black shorts that finished just above the knee, a white tank top and two black jockstraps. The swimming kit was some white speedos with a black trim and a black towel with your initials on it. Harry took of his school uniform and placed it on his bed for when he had to put it back on. He took out the speedos and pulled them up. They had the same fit as the briefs but a bit tighter. The one downside was that they were white. White doesn't go well with water.

Once Harry had put everything away he stepped into the living room in his new uniform. He held a bag he was given for his swim kit and left the dorm.


	3. The Swim Team

Harry met with the other boys on the way to the pool and asked if they wanted to join him. They agreed and went with him. Since classes had finished for lunch for the next hour they took there time getting changed and goofing around. They all exited the locker room to a grand pool, the walls were all marble and lights shone down onto them. It was incredible for a school to own. A few other boys lay in the pool and down at the deeper end he swim team practised. The three of them jumped into the water. Splashing a younger boy next to them. The water was hot but not uncomfortable and was very relaxing. The swim suit was very light around his crotch and it felt as if he was wearing nothing. As Harry was looking around the pool, Joe and Luke took this opurtunity to dive down to the bottom of the water and quickly pul Harry's speedos down. They all joked about it and laughed as the younger boy looked horrified at the site of the penis in his face. They all climbed out and to Harry's surprise the speedos hadn't gone see through. Once sat on the benches beside the pool they decided if they wanted to dive or not. Harry didn't want to but the other two did. They climbed the stairs up to the tallest board, joe jumped first and hit the water with hit feet. But Luke was second and did a very graceful jump into the water. Harry climbed back into the warm water and let himself float in his back. Soft classical music played as he stared at the moseque on the roof. This school really was a dream.

After about 20 minutes of laughing and having fun they got told to get out because of lessons starting in 20 minutes. They all climbed out and made there way to the showers. After peeling there speedos off there crotches they all got a shower to wash of the chlorine and out of there hair. As Joe and Luke left the showers and Harry was there alone he felt a hand tap his shoulder. He span round to see a boy standing there still in his speedos. He had a smile on his face and stood proud.

"Hi there my names Shin and I'm the leader of the schools swimming club and the swim team. I saw you in the pool today and wanted to ask if you would like to join, we do competitive races and are trying to get the the nationals." Shin said this with lots of enthusiasm in his voice and used his hands a lot.

"I'm sorry but I only can't here with my friends to have some fun and I don't know if I'll have much spare time to join any clubs." Harry said this as he turned the shower head off and walked back to the lockers.

"Wait!" Shin ran to catch up and turned him round.

"Are you sure? We could always enjoy a new member to train?" Shin said this practically begging"

"Like I said, no. I only swim to relax." Harry turned back around from the boy and walked to his locker with some urgency. One he arrived at his locker Harry folded the speedo and placed it into the locker. He pulled out his briefs and pulled them up. While Harry put the rest of his uniform on he could sense that someone was watching him. He felt uncomfortable but kept getting ready.

Once he was ready he made his way to his dorm as everyone else went to lessons. As he entered he hooked his blazer onto the coat hanger at the door and made his way to his desk. Once he had logged onto his account he found all the software programs he might need for his school work. Everything was very modern and up to date. He noticed on the home screen a few games could be noticed. These included: Overwatch, Paladins, COD, Fortnite and a few smaller games. The background was a picture of the school logo but he quickly changed it to a pastel theme. Once on the browser he could access social media and chat to his family if he wanted to. He signed into his google account and got his computer logged onto eveything he might need.

After Harry had done everything he needed to do he heard a faint bell start to ring. It didn't have the urgency of a fire alarm so he was guessing it was the end of lessons for the day. After a few minutes of watching some TV, Joe and Luke walked through the door and sat next to him.

"Hey how was you day?" Harry asked as he turned from the TV.

"It was alright, it was funny when Calvin fell over in science. But nothing to interesting" Joe said as he took his shirt off. Harry started to unzip his trousers as the knob on the door began to open. Joe quickly closed his shirt but didn't have time to button it up.

"Hello boys, I just came round to see how our new student was doing." It was Michael, the head teacher, he wore the same style suit but in a dark grey.

"I'm doing great, these guys are really nice and helpful" Harry said this while pointing to Joe and Luke, he turned to them and smiled.

"That's great" Michael left as quickly as he came. Shutting the door. As soon as the latch was on the three of them stripped of and sat there bare bums on the leather sofa.

They had watched TV for about an hour till Harry noticed that Joe had a fully blown boner and was trying to hide it with his hands. Harry said nothing and tried not to look. They continued to watch for another ten minutes. Joes erection still hadn't gone down. He looked extremely embarrassed. After another fifteen minutes he finally stood up in front of the TV.

"Alright, who put some viagra in my drink!? I know someone has. I'm not even horny" Joe said this while holding his penis.

"Dude I havnt done anything, I've been here most of the day." Harry said this while trying to look joe in the eyes, even though a penis was in his face.

"Look Joe we havnt done anything, maybe it's because of the show or something, or the fact that your a teenage lad growing up?" Luke said this while not moving his face from the TV. Joe stared at both of them and then sat down. His erection still throbbing.

Harry hadn't realised but he had started to gain one at a dramatic pace. He moved is hands to cover himself but it was obvious he was hiding himself. He wasn't feeling aroused, it was just happening on its own accord.

"Seriously guys, both of you?" Luke said this with a laugh in his voice. He was trying not to smile. After Luke said that Harry moved his hands and let it spring up. Harry was red in the face and trying to think of anything that wasn't sexy. Time passed and finally Luke had grown a hard on aswell.

"Ok what the fuck is going on" Luke said this while pointing at his penis. Joe had had his for almost an hour now. They all stood in a circle and suggested ideas for why they had these sudden erections and why they had lasted so long. Harry turned his head round to the Tv, in doing so, shifting his body round a bit. The head of his erection hiring against Luke's shaft and leg.

"Dude I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too" Harry said this as he backed a little off.

"Don't be" Luke said this with a smile on his face.


	4. Fun

Luke smiled as he slowly approached Harry. Luke grabbed Harry's head and began to passionately kiss him, there tongues smacking against each other. Harry didn't even try to stop it, he had been waiting or this since he met him. Luke's hands rubbed all over his body, releasing a few moans from Harry's mouth. Joe stood at the side, wanking himself off at he's live show infront of him. Harry pulled himself closer to Luke and held his shorter but really thicke cock in his hand. He rubbed the meat back and forth as they kissed. Moans erupted from Luke's mouth.

"Fuck me right now" Luke said this as he climbed onto the sofa, presenting himself to Harry.

"Wait I don't have a condom." Harry said this while kissing Luke still.

"Your bedside cabinet, bottom draw. Quick" Luke said this with plead in his voice. Harry quickly ran into his room and checked the cabinet and found the condoms. He ripped the packet open and pulled It over his long cock. Running back in he smacked Joes ass as he went past him.

"You ready?" Harry said this as he kissed Luke and pressed the head against his virgin hole. Both of the boys had no experience. So it was all new to them.

"Yes do it now, please!" Luke begged. Harry gently pressed his cock into the tight hole. A loud cry lept from Luke's mouth. He wasn't used to this. Harry slowly thrusted into the tight hole. His penis devouring the hole.

"Yes, give it to me" Luke said this between loud moans. "Faster" Harry listened to the demand and began to pump himself into Luke's hole faster and harder. He finally got his whole shaft into the hole. He was hitting Luke's prostate now. Luke was close to an orgasm and Harry kept pounding into the tight hole as if he could never again. Moans erupted from Luke's mouth and cum shot out of his penis all over the sofa, while Harry began to thrust quicker. After a series of moans Harry hit his orgasm and came inside the condom. He finished off with a few last thrusts. And pulled out. The condom was almost full with cum and other juices.

"That was fucking great" Harry said this as he pulled the condim off and showed his dick to Luke. He began to insert the large member into his mouth and suck the cum of his dick. Moans erupted from Harry's mouth as his sensitive dick was sucked on, Luke pulled at all the cum left on the member. Harry began to harden up again and kept letting out deep moans. Joe sat on the sofa next to them, wanking himself off and letting out quiet moans as he watched the spectacle unfold infront of him. Harry eventually hit his orgasm and came into the back of Luke's throat. His hips thrusting the last drops into his mouth.

"That was fucking great" Harry said this as he painted on the sofa.

"Agreed" Luke said this as he wiped his mouth with his hand. They both started to laugh and kiss. It was now an official unofficial relationship. They both grabbed there robes and left for the showers to get cleaned up, leaving Joe to finish by himself.


	5. Friday

Harry woke up from a long nap early Friday morning. He pushed of his duvet and got out of his bed. Standing in just his briefs he started to do some morning stretches. Turning round to his clock he saw that is was 4:30 in the morning. He was supposed to wake up at 6. Since he was up he left his room to the showers to go get ready. The hallway was so quiet without everyone yelling and screaming like they normally do.

Once he made it to the showers he took of the briefs and stood in the shower, letting the hot water run across his body. It was relaxing being the only boy there and everyone else still asleep. He stayed there until 5 and went back to his dorm in his briefs with a towel on his head. Some boys had started to wake and had the same idea as Harry. Once back at his dorm he was greeted by a half asleep Luke. Harry gave him a kiss on his cheek and smiled at his. Luke was barely awake and just gave off a grunt and a smile. This made Harry laugh as Luke walked out the dorm to the showers. Harry still smiling, logged onto his computer. He logged onto his YouTube account and put his headphones on.

Around 6 Joe finally got out of his bed nd greeted Harry. He made his way round the room picking up his uniform and got ready infront of Harry.

"Not having a shower?" Harry asked as he paused the video.

"Nah I have them in the evening now, I can have more time sleeping" Joe said this as he pulled his blazer on.

"Well have fun with double history" Harry said smiling.

"Haha very funny" Joe said as he stuck his middle finger at Harry and left. Luke walked in moments later in his uniform.

"Bye, see you tonight" Luke said this while smiling and left the dorm. Leaving Harry to sit at the computer alone.

After about an hour Harry got bored and got up from the chair. He walked back to his room and put his suit on and made his way down to the swimming pool. Since everyone was in lesson he thought the pool would be empty. He changed into his speedos and walked into the hall that the pool was in. At first he didn't notice anyone but when he turned he saw a group of guys sat on the benches at the furthest wall. The boys noticed him and the chubbier one waved Harry over.

Once Harry made it over the same one who waved him over started to speak.

"Hey there, we thought lessons had finished, is there going to be a swimming class, my names Ryan" he smiled and sounded confident.

"Oh I'm new here so I came here to have a swim, I don. Know if there is a class but people do come here at lunch and after school." Harry said this and sat next to them.

"Oh ok, we're all new here, we transferred from the same school, my names Zack. What's yours?"

"My names Harry, I got here a few days ago, it's an impressive school"

"Yea the schools great, we got the best uniform ever and everything is tailored perfectly, oh by the way my names Peter" he said this while looking around the swimming hall.

"Well I'm gonna start swimming, if you want to join the swimming kit is in your locker in the changing rooms. From what I've seen all the newer guys are close to each other so your gonna be best mine" Harry said this and smiled as he stood up.

"Yea I think I'll swim" the other three boys said. They all walked to the locker room as Harry jumped into the pool.

After about 5 minutes they all came out in there matching speedos.

"A bit revealing but really comfy" peter said pulling at the waistband of the speedos. He jumped into the pool next to Harry and smiled.

"Yea bit you have something to reveal" Ryan said this blushing. His bulge was very small. He climbed into the pool and soon regained his confidence.

"I like them, I think they show that we have something to offer to future partners." Zack said this while laughing, obviously joking. He climbed in aswell and the four of them splashed and dove in the water. They all laughed and joked around for the next half an hour till they all climbed out and sat on the side.

"I'm surprised the white doesn't become clear" Zack said this while pulling at the material on his leg.

"Yea, all the clothes are really high quality." Harry said as he looked down at his speedos. They sat on the side for the next 5 minutes chatting till Peter said they should get changed before they get cold. The other boys agreed.

"I'm gonna get a shower to get the chlorine out my hair, I'd recommend it." Harry said this while waving at the other.

"Good idea" Ryan said this following him, the others soon came behind. Harry pulled of his speedo and turned the shower on. The others looked reluctant but finally Zack followed and took his off and took the shower next. Peter and Ryan then joined them. Ryan seemed to be covering himself whenever he could. His cock was barely showing. His face was red.

"Hey Ryan, don't be embarrassed. It only matters when you have a boner." Peter said this while patting his friends shoulder.

"Yeah your right" Ryan had determination in his voice.

"Harry where are the towels?" Zack asked as he turned of his shower

"There at the lockers" Harry said this as he turned his shower and started to walk out the shower room.

"Wait, so we have to walk through the whole changing room naked to get to the lockers" Ryan said.

"Yep, your gonna get used to it, people have done worst in there" Harry said this, his hair started to curl from the water. They all walked into the changing room and made there way to the lockers. There wasn't anyone there so Ryan was happy.

"At least there want anyone in here, I'm dreading having sports classes and just taking showers normally." Ryan said this as he quickly pulled on his briefs.

"Well your gonna have to get used to it. Most people don't look st each other anyway, just close friends and people who don't care. I would class myself as one of them." Harry said this as he stood naked drying his hair with his towel. All the other boys had quickly put there briefs on without drying themselves. Wet patches around there pubes. Only Peter took his briefs off to dry himself properly. The offer two dried themselves with there briefs on. Harry and Peter finally put there briefs on after there whole body was dry. All four of them put there suits on and said bye to each other to go back to there dorms. Peter and Zack had a dorm with some other guys from the year while Ryan was with our year but had no friends. He had asked to move to Peter and zacks dorm but the school hadn't allowed it.

Harry made his way back to his dorm. By the time he was there, he was ready to relax and take a nap in his nice and closey bed. He was starting to like this school. It felt like a second home.


	6. Friday evening

Harry woke to like brushing his curls of his face and giving him a light kiss on his cheek.

"Enjoy your nap?" Luke asked smiling. Harry leaned forward and kissed him back, he crawled out of his bed and made his way to his wardrobe.

"Nice dream?" Luke asked, half giggling. Harry still had his morning wood, you could see it clearing pitching a tent in his briefs.

"Oh, haha" Harry said, he pushed his erection down, making it less noticeable. Luke left his bedroom as Harry put his suit on. He noticed that joe wasn't in the dorm.

"Hey luke, have you seen joe?"Harry shouted as he pulled on his trousers. His semi hard on pushing against the crotch.

"He's getting ready for his football match, it's our school vs some French one." Joe said as he put his blazer on.

"Oh, I didn't realise joe played for our school" Harry said pulling his hair into his signature man bun. They both left the dorm to go down to the pitch. As they walked through the school it was full of excitement, this place its take there sports seriously. A lot of students had jerseys on and wore face paint of the schools signature navy blue.

Once they made it to the court, Harry realised how big the stadium was. From first glance it appeared to hold around two thousand people, and it was full. Harry pointed out Joe standing near the back talking to the coach. Joe waved them over as the coach left.

"Hey guys, glad your here" Joe said this, he was in his football kit. This consisted of a navy jersey with his name on the back and the number three at the front. Dark blue shorts and knee high white socks. And a pair of black football boots.

"We wouldn't miss it, it's one of the most important for his year" Luke said smiling.

"Yea, if we win, we're going to the final" Joe said this with excitement in his face.

"If you follow me you can sit on the players bench while we play."

"Woah that would be awesome" Harry said. They two of them followed Joe through the entrance, locker room and onto the field. They walked down to the teams bench and sat at the end while the team spoke about strategies.

The game was played and Calumere High won.

"Wow, this is the first time we're going to be int he finals. The last time this school was in the finals was the 70's. I hope we can bring home the trophy." Joe said as he ran over to Harry and Luke. The three of them walked into the locker room. The two of them waited next to Joe as he got changed. He kept talking about how excited he was for the finals.

"Since it's Friday night and I don't we don't have classes tomorow why don't we do something fun" Like suggested this as he pointed at Joes tie on the floor.

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Well on Friday nights the school hosts a little party in the dining hall and everyone is aloud. There's obviously no alcohol but it's always fun" Joe suggested as he searched for his blazer.

"No way, I hate crowds" Luke said handing joe his blazer which had been on the floor.

"Yea I don't like big crowds" Harry said.

"We could try the pool, there's always some people there who go to relax on the evening. They might leave if we make too much noise then we could have the pool to ourselves." Joe said this as he got up from the bench.

"That would be so cool, having that massive pool to ourselves." Harry said as he walked round to his locker and got his speedos. He came back round to the others who had started undressing. Harry has really liked his new found friends. It seemed he had known them for his whole life and was so comfortable with them. He had already started a relationship with Luke.

"I just realised, our normal briefs are the exact same colour and style as the speedos, why don't we just go in them. They can't be that much different." Joe suggested. He stood there naked holding the both of them next to each other.

"The only difference is that our briefs have a massive waistband that says Calvin Klein around it and it would be pretty obvious. I don't want to get into trouble." Luke said as he pulled his briefs down.

"I mean it would be fun going in our briefs. A little bit scandalous" Harry said as posed in his briefs. The other two laughed.

"Ok let's go" Luke said. Him and Joe both put there briefs on. They all walked through to the pool.

Once at the pool, they only saw a few people in the water. They were either doing laps or in the diving area. The three of them laughed and all jumped into the pool. After a minute the others had left and the three of them had the pool all alone.

"Woah, that was quick." Harry said as he splashed like with the water.

"Agh" Luke coughed and laughed as the water hit his face. They all started splashing and dunking each other into the water.

"Oi stop it. Hate it when it goes up my nose" Joe said as he spat water out. The other two laughed. After a few more minutes they all swam over to the side where the benches are and sat on the ledge.

"I guess mr Calvin Klein isn't great in the water." Joe said as he pointed at his boyfriends cock in the briefs.

"Stop looking you two" Harry jokingly said covering himself.

"You guys wanna play truth or dare?" Joe said this as he jumped back into the water. The others followed and agreed.

"Ok, Harry. Truth or dare?" Luke said this as he gave him a kiss.

"Hmm, I'm gonna start it all off with a dare. I'm not scared." Harry said this proudly. He slapped his chest jokingly.

"Ohh ok, I dare you to take your briefs of and swim for the rest of the time here naked." Luke said this with a grin.

"Ok, that's easy. Practically am naked." Harry said this as he climbed out of the pool. He put his hands to the waistband and pretended to do a strip tease. He then pulled them down and jumped into the pool. The others laughed.

"It's feels a lot better letting it all hang out." Harry said laughing.

"Ok since I just got dared I'm gonna ask Joe, truth or dare?" Harry asked as he floated in the water. His penis laying on his skin.

"Dare as well" Joe said this as he climbed out the water.

"Give me your worst!" Joe said this holding his hands in his hips.

"Strip naked but you have to stay out the pool and stand near the door so everyone who comes in can see you." Harry said this as he pointed next to the main entrance.

"Oh god, some teachers gonna come in, I know it." Joe said as pulled of his undies and stood at the door.

"Ok now my turn for Luke" Joe said as he grinned.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I don't plan on showing the cleaner my cock" Joe said as he laughed.

"Ok, what's the creepiest thing you have ever wanked off to?" Joe said laughing.

"Oh that's easy, two dudes fucking in a bakery, they both cum into bread and sell it to other people." Luke said this with a slightly red face but was laughing anyway. They all laughed and it kept going round. Harry and joe kept picking dares with Joe always chose truth.

"Dude, you have to do a dare. It's not fair" Harry said as he turned to Joe.

"Ok fine, you two can choose one between yourselves for me too do." Joe said this, he looked really nervous.

Harry got out the pool (still naked) and stood next to Luke near the door while they discussed the dare to do. Joe climbed out the pool and sat on the benches.

"Ok Joe, we have chose a dare, do you give consent for us to chose what dare you will do?"

"Yep" Joe looked really nervous.

"Ok, you have to give Harry a blowjob in the locker room showers. Even if someone's in there." Luke said this pointing at Harry slightly hard cock.

"What!, that's crazy. What if one of the year 11's see us. ?" Joe looked scared, he was shaking.

"Nah Dude, you agreed come on." Harry said.

The three of them walked through to the lockers. Harry sat infron of his locker. His was visable from lot of the room.

"Suck it babe" Harry said kissing Joe on the lips.

"Your gonna fuck me tonight Harry for this" Joe said grinning. He seemed to not care anymore. Joe knelt down and wrapped his hands around Harry's now pulsing cock. He slowly inserted the member into his mouth and wrapped his tongue around his shaft and began to suck. Moans began to escape harry mouth. Joes head bobbed up and down, the smell of sweat in his nose. Luke sat next to harry, Hokding his erection and pumping his hand up and down. Harry's body twitched with joy, his hands holding on to the bench. Joe spread up. More moans escaped Harry's mouth.

"Ugh, yes babe, quicker." Harry said between deep moans. Joe listened to the orders and spread up his pace. Luke had already came and was wiping the mess up but kept watching.

"Babe, I'm gonna cum" Harry said loudly. A deep roar left his mouth as he shot his loud into the back of Joes mouth. Joe wot sucking as his cock shut a few more rounds into his throat.

"That was fucking amazing." Harry said as he kissed joe passionately. Joe wiped his forehead and smiled back at his boyfriend.

"We havnt finished yet, but it's gonna be all of us now." Joe said grabbing Luke's semi cock and pulling him closer.

"Fuck yea" Luke said.


	7. Saturday

The weekend was finally here and the 4 of them were all so happy. They all sat on in there briefs going through the channels on TV.

"I really don't understand why I'm starting on Wednesday and not Monday." Harry said as he slid his hand down his briefs and cupped his balls.

"Maybe they need to make you a timetable." Matthew said.

"Or look through your grades and see what classes your gonna be in" Luke said standing up.

"I'm gonna go for a run, anyone wanna come with me?" Luke said as he stretched.

"I think that would be a great idea, I'll come" Harry said as he stood up and made his way to the door.

"You two?" Harry asked.

"Might as well" Joe said and they both stood and joined them in there way to the showers. The school seemed a little more quiet then usual. Most of the school must still be sleeping. Since it was only 8 in the morning. The locker room was empty as they passed through to the showers. There was just one boy in the showers and he seemed to be a bit shy and left as soon as he saw us. We all took our briefs off and put them on the shelf with our cleaning products.

"I think someone's used my razor..." Matthew said holding it up, a bunch of ginger curls erupting from the blades.

"Ah that's gross, kinda looks like Spencer's hair. I have one you can use. I've never used it before." Joe said as he took it of his shelf.

"Guys?" Harry asked as he looked into his mirror.

"Yea?" They all said.

"Why did nobody tell me that I somehow have facial hair" Harry said as he brushed the medium length stubble on his face.

"We thought that might have beeen normal for you, like as if you shave regularly." Luke said walking over.

"But you do look good with it" Like winked as he said that. He went back to his shower as Harry stared into the mirror.

"I've never shaved before, and I don't want to go about with a stubble, almost a beard." Harry said holding his razor.

"I think you should keep it" Matthew said as he got out the shower and began to dry himself.

"It does make you look more grown up, like a young man" Joe said as he washed out his shampoo. Harry took there advise and didn't shave it off. He climbed out the shower and dried himself off. They waited till Luke was done then they went down to the lockers. All of them put the basic sports kit on and made there way to the running track.

"God I hate jockstraps, but running in briefs is worst" Matthew said as he pulled at the waistband of his jockstrap.

"They do look really good, but you have to have a nice butt for them" Harry said pulling at his shorts quickly showing his bum. They all started laughing and all then made there way to the side to start there stretches.

After finishing there stretches they started having a light jog around the track. They were all slow runners so it was quiet good for them all. Harry slowed down a bit and went to the back, it was luke who was infront of him. He snuck up behind Luke, and pulled down his shorts. He smacked his butt and sprinted back to the others. Leaving Luke yelling at Harry but still laughing. The others turned round to see Luke on the floor, with his bum exposed and a red hand print on it.

"Come on bubble butt!" Harry shouted as he helped his boyfriend up.

"Shut it stubble" Luke said brushing his hands through Harry's stubble. They finished there first few laps quickly but began to slow down. They all got tired and wanted to take a break so they sat on the bleachers and caught their breath.

"I have an interesting idea that could make this more fun." Matthew said as he took a large gulp from his water.

"What is it?" Joe asked as he lied down and stretches his arms up.

"We run round the track, but we do it in our jockstraps. Whoever is last has to take all 3 of us tonight." Matthew said as he joking took his kit of like a stripper.

"Deal" Harry said this as he knew Luke was really slow and could handle it.

"Ok I'm in, Luke said as he took his sweaty kit of.

"Sounds fun" Joe said. Taking his kit of, after taking a long drink.

"One lap, when the click strikes 9!" Matthew said s they all got ready on the markings. After about 20 second the clock hit 9 and they were all off. Harry and Joe sprinted off ahead of Matthew and Luke. Both very close. Harry finished first while Joe was extremely close behind. Joe made it third surprisingly and Matthew was last. It was either on purpose or he was very tired. He did look a bit shocked.

"Well, I now knows who's gonna get stretched tonight." Luke said laughing and panting. They all laughed and walked back to their clothes and drinks. On top was a Polaroid photo. Off all of them standing in there jocks before the race. Someone had been taking photos of them.


	8. Saturday evening

"What the, how did this get here?" Luke said holding up the photo for the others to see.

"Is that us? Harry asked looking closely. I mean, they didn't look bad in the photo.

"Of course it is" Matthew said as he ran up the bank to look around if anyone was around.

"If this gets around we're gonna be the laughing stock of the school."

The boys all got there p.e kits back on and ran back to the locker room and looked around in there.

"Hello?, anyone here?" Joe shouted as they entered. Nobody replied.

"Ok it's safe" Joe said as they all sat on the furthest benches from the entrance. They all took there p.e kit of and got into the showers. They were all quiet apart from Harry who made the odd joke to try and lighten the mood.

"I mean none of us look bad in the photo." Harry said as he looked at it as he dried of his hair.

"Harry, this isn't good in any way" Matthew said as he turned his shower of.

"Can you make out our faces in the photo?" Like said as he stood next to them. They all looked at the photo and to there supersize none of there faces could be seen in the photo. They had all been blurred while the rest of the photo was a perfect image.

"Whoever took the photo must not have anything against us, if they did they would have shown our faces. Luke said as he pulled up his briefs. They all went back to getting ready as the door opened. Harry quickly grabbed the photo and stuffed it into his briefs. He moved it to the side so it wasn't noticeable.

"Oh hey Calvin" Luke said as he buttoned his shirt.

"Oh...Hi" Calvin said, his face looked horrified. He stood in his uniform for a few seconds then sat at some other benches, opposite the other boys.

"Hey dude are you ok?" Joe asked as he sat next to Calvin.

"Nope." Calvin said that as he put his hand in his pocket.

"Do you wanna tell us what's wrong?" Joe asked as he looked at the others.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone" Calvin said this as a tear ran down his eye.

"We won't, I promise" Joe said, it must be something extremely serious.

"Well, I was in the pool just relaxing, nobody was there. I was just floating in the water until I heard a click and the door slam, I didn't think much of it till I got out. On top of my towel was this photo" Calvin said this as he handed Joe a photograph. On the photo was Calvin standing at the side of the pool, he was just in his speedos.

"Wait, guys were not the only one" Joe said as he showed the photo to the other 3 boys.

"Can you see us face?" Harry asked.

"No" Calvin said as he took the photo back. "You said your not the only one, did you guys have a photo?" Calvin said. Harry took out the phot from his hips and handed it to Calvin, not faded by where it had been hiding.

"Woah, that's so strange" Calvin said handing the photo back to the boys.

After about 10 mins of discussing with Calvin with who might not like him, they ended on no more then what they started with. Calvin soon left and the boys finished getting ready.

"Guys I think we should get some sleep and have the whole of tomorow to think about this." Matthew said as he stood up from the bench. The others followed him out the locker room.


	9. Sunday

Harry woke up to the sound of his alarm. The gentle music slowly waking him up. The sun shone from his window, the golden shower covering his body. He climbed out of his bed and stretched. He walked to the window and closed it, stopping the slight autumn breeze. He pushed his curly hair back as he stood infront of his mirror. He pulled down his briefs and put them in his wash basket. He got some new ones out his draw and picked up his robe.

His friends were still asleep, a lot of the other boys where as well. Only Harry and two other younger boys had been in the locker room. Harry hooked his robe up at his locker and quickly put the briefs on the shelf and he walked over to the showers. The hot water rolled over his body, the water pushing his curls over his face. After his shower he went back to his locker and dried himself. He put his briefs back on and took out his suit. After looking at it he put it back and took out his speedo. He pulled of his Calvin's and put on the speedo. He took a clean towel and walked to the pool.

Once at the pool, he sat his towel at an empty seat. He sat at the edge of the water and let his legs dangle into the water. It was warm. The water rippled with every movement. Calm music played in the background, the room was pure bliss.

After doing a few laps of the pool, harry climbed out and dried himself off and walked back to the locker room. He knew there was a whole school assembly in the next hour so he put his suit on ready. Trousers. Shirts. Blazer. Tie. Shoes. He still really liked the suit and was glad it was tailored. He had heard some other students complaining about there uniform since they didn't want it tailored. He still always admired himself at every chance he could.

Harry made his way back to his dorm, he was greeted by his roommates all in just there briefs and tie. They all jumped from chair to chair.

"What the he'll are you all doing?" Harry said as he closed the door.

"Michael told us that we didn't have to go to the assembly since he knew it wasn't us." Luke said as he jumped down.

"We didn't do what?" Harry asked as he hooked his blazer up.

"Someone wrecked the first years bathrooms. But he said that he didn't suspect us since none of us have access to that floor." Zack said this as he fell onto Luke.

"Ooof" Luke said as he collapsed. They all started laughing. Harry walked to his room and took of his shirt and trousers, putting them in his hamper to be put back in his locker. He put his tie on around his neck and let it dangle on his bare skin and joined his friends in the man space.

They all agreed to stop jumping around so that they don't break anything. Matthew suggested they should stay in the dorm just in case a teacher sees that they aren't in the assembly. They all agreed to not leave the dormitory corridor. The only teachers that could come in was the head teacher and the dorm worker. After watching TV for a while the group decided that they were bored and wanted something to do.

"Maybe we could go to the gym, I heard they finally fixed the wrestling ring." Zack said as he pulled on his shirt. We all agreed and got dressed.

Once we arrived we had to find our section in a box for the singlet that was required to use the wrestling equipment. The singlet was white like the other sports equipment and had black detailing on. There was also a Calvin Klein Jockstrap to be worn with it. They all took theres and walked to the ring. Nobody was in the gym so they just walked through the locker room and got changed on the ring. The singlet had the same snug fit as all the other clothes. Still just as revealing but Harry had got used to the common nudity in the school. Luke came up behind Harry and planted a kiss on his cheek and gave him a hug, Harry gave a kiss back and lightly hit Luke's ass.

"Oi stop it you two" Joe said as Zack tackles him into the side of the ring. They both fell and started to laugh. Luke let go off Harry and helped both the boys up. They all stood in the ring, all in a sweaty mess already.

"I've never done any type of wrestling" Luke said as he held his hands at his waist.

"Neither have I" The others said one after another. They all looked at each other till Matthew suggested.

"Why don't we just have a play fight? We all know how that works" They all agreed and started.

Straight away Luke jumped to Harry and knocked him down. Sitting over his crotch. Harry squirming under his thighs. Zack also held Matthew under his thigh. The fight went on for a few more minutes till a loud rip echoed in the room. Harry stood up and turned to Matthew. His singlet had ripped on his shoulders and was hanging around his waist.

"Well, we did get two each." Harry said as he pulled at the fabric hanging off. On that note the boys picked up there suits and walked round to the lockers.

As Harry walked out the shower to his locker, he dried his hair off and quickly tied it up. He put his singlet and jockstrap on an empty shelf in the locker and took out his briefs. Pulled them up and took out the rest of his uniform and put it on. He turned to the clock on the wall as he put his tie on, it was already 3pm. Pulled on his blazer he walked round to meet with the others. He still wished he had his locker next to his friends.

Harry had an idea. He could ask the head teacher if he could swap his locker with someone. Harry told his friends his idea and they encouraged him to go. He left the locker room and walked down to the main office. The same women from his first day was there. Harry aske her where Michaels office was. She pointed to it and he thanked her. Knock knock knock. He heard Michael say come in.

"Hello Harry, enjoying your time here?" Michael said as he closed his book and smiled.

"Yes very much, I just wanted to ask you a small favour" Harry said this as he sat down at the desk.

"And what might that be?" Michael said as he adjusted his tie.

"In the Locker room, I'm the only one in that area and I would like to be next to my friends, I underst-" Harry was cut of by Michaels words.

"Done, just sent an email to the sports apartment to move all your belonging to Jordan's locker and to place his stuff back with his friends, I moved him since he would stay in there for hours asking for advice from his friends on his appearance. He's grown out of that now, hopefully" Michael said this with a genuine smile.

"Well thank you sir" Harry got up from the chair and left the office. On his way out he heard Michael say something quiet under his breath but he couldn't understand it.

Harry told the news to his friends and they where all happy. They all got there food for there dinner and at it in the hall, the hall was busier then he had ever seen. Maybe something special was going to happen.

After listening to some teachers give some quick announcements they all left and went back to the dorm. They sat around and listened to some music and watching some TV till it was 9, this was when the boys where recommended to go to sleep. Zack, Joe and Matthew said goodbye and went to there room. They had classes the next day, but not Harry. He had to wait till Wednesday for some unknown reason. He also went to his bed since he didn't want to wake his friends up. Taking his suit off, he noticed his window was open. The latch had fallen off. Harry quickly closed the window since it could showcase his package to anyone who walked past outside. He took out some cello tape from the draw and closed it. His bed was warm and soft against his skin. He had never had such luxury at his normal home. Not even in his briefs that he wore at that very moment.


	10. Monday

After Harry had woken up and got his robe on, he made his way to the busy showers and lockers. His locker now sat with his friends block. They joked and chatted while in the showers and as they got there suits on. Harry had hidden all of Luke's trousers. He knew this wouldn't cause any problems till he was fully dressed apart from his trousers. Zack has told Harry that Luke puts his trousers on last no matter what. So Harry put them all in his locker behind his briefs and jockstraps. Luke began to get dressed like normal. Till he needed his trousers. He stood in his full suit but not his trousers. His tie touching the waistband of his trousers.

"Guys who stole my trousers." Luke said as he looked around. It took Luke a while to find them but laughed as soon as he found them. He quickly put them on. The three of them left Harry to go to there lessons. Leaving Harry to find something to do while he waiting for there lessons to end at 3.

Once he arrived back at his dorm he logged on to his computer and watched some YouTube videos but got bored after an hour. Daytime TV is never good and the music channels are always bad. This is the first time he had missed going to lessons. His boredom eventually got to the best of him and he left the dorm.

He walked down the hallways, looking for any public area in the school were he could find something interesting to do. He still hadn't had a great look at the school. The majestic estate had been built into a mountain. On the outside a few of the rooms could be seen but the majority of the school was inside the rock. The dormitories and courtyard on the other side and had an amazing view of the hillside. The building had 5 floors and a couple hundred rooms. The school really was for the wealthy, or those who put there heart into paying for there child's education. Everything was of the highest quality that they could buy and every demand was met. There budget seemed unlimited.

Eventually Harry stumbled upon the library. The rustic look contrasted against the whole schools modern appeal. Shelves and shelves of books reached up to the roof. The was a fireplace at the end of the room, multiple chairs around it and a table. Harry walked over and sat down. The chairs were warm from the gentle flames. He took out his phone for the first time since he got there, they could only use messaging services with Michaels permission and had been disabled. He opened his music app and played some on a very quiet volume.

He didn't know how long had passed but he was taken back to reality by the sound of the school bell. The end of lessons for the day. He turned off his phone and put it back into his pocket. As he left the room he spotted Luke walking down the corridor. He looked oblivious to Harry being there. He slowly sneaked up behind the boy and gave him a hug from behind.

"Harry! Hello babe, how did you know my class was here?" Luke said this with a late grin on his face.

"I didn't, I've been in the library for the past couple hours." Harry said this as the two walked back to the dormitory.

Once here they saw Zack and Matthew still with there shoes on.

"Finally your here, we need to go to the locker room to get measured. We don't know why though" Matthew said as he ushered them out the door. They walked down to the lockers and most of there year group was there. All sat at there space with a person at each of the areas. The 4 of them walked over to there area and the man there greeted them.

"I'm telling you boys in advance that I don't yet know why we are here so just listen to Michael when he gets here." He said this and turned to his chair and sat down. After a few minutes Michael came into the room and everyone went quit.

"Hello everyone, today we are gathered here to do a few measurements with our stylist team for a special event. One by one, a student will be taken by you stylist and you will all be taken into the other room to talk about something. This something is very important and if you don't follow those instruction you will be issued something that was left here by an old student. I'll let out workers get to there job and hope you all have a great day." Michael waves is all goodbye and left. Harry turned to his friends. None of them seemed to bothered by the words but Harry was curious.

"What was that about?" Harry asked Luke.

"Every few months the school will throw some sort of part or event to celebrate an acheivement. I'm guessing this is for the new dormitories that we are using." Luke said this as he layer back a bit on the bench. Harry turned back to the stylist who was going through the register of names. Since it was only them 4 and 2 other students he told them 2 to go to the next stylist along since he only had 2 students. The man then picked Zack to come with him. He was told to strip down and follow them into the younger years showers. Zack did so and went with all the other students.

"This could be fun" Harry said looking around.

"It really isn't, remember at the star of the year when they measure you all. They do it a lot worst. Every single cell in your body will effect this outfit. Down to the last thread. I hate it so much." Matthew said as he hung his blazer up.

After about 25 minutes all the boys came back in. Still nude.

"Harry your next, good luck" Zack said as he pulled up his briefs. Harry quickly removed all his clothing and followed the other boys into the younger showers. There shower room was a lot smaller and didn't have separate areas for groups. All in rows and the showers had dividers. A lot more privacy in here. Harry walked over to his stylist and sat down.

"Hello Harry, first of all I'm going to ask you to describe your perfect formal outfit." The man said this with his clipboard ready.

"Oh ok, well I would want a slim fitting grey suit. A skinny tie that ends at the top of my trousers. No waistcoat. Black shoes. Oh also suspenders. The blazer needs to be made to be used open. Not buttoned up. Everything very form fitting but slimming. If that ok?" Harry said with a twinkle in his eye. He loved getting clothes tailored or custom made.

"Firs of all your the first person in a while to have such a basic design but I already know your will be one of them best. Nothing to bold and all going to fit your body type. Ok stand up now." The man said this with a sigh of relief. The measuring was the same as when he first start. No major differences. He was told to get Luke next.

Harry walked back to there years showers and to his area. Told Luke he was next, gave him a light kiss and began to get ready.

"Wait Harry, get your swimming stuff on, we're gonna go to the pool after this." Zack said this as he stood in his briefs. His hands at his waist. Eager to get in the pool, harry pulled of his briefs and shoved them back into his locker. He took out his speedos and lifted them up. Matthew said there naked waiting for Luke to return. He held his hands behind his head and lied down on bench. His eyes closed. No cares in the world. Matthew was always careless with who saw his body. Even when Harry first got here. Soon Luke got back, he put on his speedos aswell as Matthew went over to the stylist.

"Hi did it go?" Harry said lightly hitting Luke's arse.

"Alright actually, he told me about your idea and we decided on one similar so we could be slightly matching but not the same. Mines not gonna be slim fitting and will have a waistcoat." Luke said this with a confident voice. Matthew wasn't in there as long as the others and came back after 10 minutes.

"I told him to make a black version of our uniform with a bow tie instead" Matthew said this as he pulled on his speedos and they all left for the pool. Half of he yeargroup still in the locker room.


	11. Monday night

Once the boys got there they instantly jumped in. A few of the younger year students sat at the poolside. Trying to relax while fourr teen guys splashed around. After five minutes of them being loud and excitable most of the younger guys left. Just a few of them sat at the top of the benches. All four of them dived in and out the pool. Having loads of fun. Splashing each other and dunking one another into the warm water.

After they where all tired and sat on the edge they checked the clock.

"Oh shit, we have a few minutes till they close the Locker room." Luke said grabbing them all and sprinting through to there lockers. A few of the workers were still there, tidying there things away.

"Oh lads, the lockers aren't going to be closing tonight, cleaning and restocking clothes" One of the workers said as be picked up a giant pair of briefs. That was lucky o there behalf. As the workers began to tidy up the four of them got into the showers.

"Don't you guys find it a bit creepy that we're basically standing in front of them, not even for a purpose apart from not to go to sleep smelling of chlorine." Matthew said as he stood infront of the others so the workers couldn't hear.

"A little bit, but they've already seen us so I don't really care" Harry said shaking his bum in there direction. The others laughed and finished washing themselves. They headed back over to there area in the lockers and put there suits back on quickly and left the room. Saying goodbye to the workers.

Once back in the dorm they all quickly undressed back to there briefs. Everyone but Harry went straight to bed since they didn't want to oversleep. Harry sat on the sofa for a while looking up at ceiling. He had never been in a place where everyone was so open about themselves, it was so strange. It felt unrealistic. He felt his eyes start to close so he made him way to his bed. Pulling of his briefs he climbed into the sheets and close his eyes. Slowly falling asleep.


	12. Tuesday

Harry's eyes opened to the sound of birds chirping and the golden shower of the sun shining over him. His bed was warm and cozy and he didn't want to leave it. He eventually got out and stood infront of the mirror. Looking at his hips he wanted to do something about them. It was a contrast from his clean beard and masculine face. His legs looked rather feminine and he didn't like it. Pulling up his briefs quickly and pulling on his suit he headed out to see his roommates. Only Luke sat in the sofa today.

"The others had an early class so it's just us this morning." Luke said smiling and giving Harry a kiss. They walked down to the lockers to see the room looking spotless and smelling great. Even in a rich school body spray can be smelt in the locker rooms. They got into the showers and had a long hot one. Luke didn't have a class till lunch time since he had a half day. The other three had there's on the Thursday. The warm water was nice and relaxing, relaxing music was playing in the background. It felt as if it was only those two in the room together. Harry was glad that tomorow he would be able to start his lessons. He was told first it would be Monday but it was pushed back because of the fittings for the formal outifits and more time to get his lessons ready. Harry turned of his shower and stretched. He climbed out the shower and walked over to his locker. Grabbing a towel he dried himself of and looked over at Luke. He was still washing his hair. Harry dried his hair of and pulled up took out the briefs from the shelf and put them on. Luke came over and dried himself of as well. Harry sat in his briefs on the bench and looked over at the showers. He was bored and don't want to spend another full day waiting around for his friends. Luke was ready and said bye to harry. Leaving him lying in his briefs alone. Everyone else had left the locker room now. The room was big and had 5 blocks in there. All holding around 5 students. Enough for his dorm corridor. There must have been a lot of locker rooms and showers for every dormitory. The lights were bright and the place was pure white. Harry walked over to one of the over blocks and had a look in one of the boys lockers. They had the same clothes but were made for there body. Everything was bit smaller and looked as if it was made for a you get child. Harry laughed as he closed it and made his way down to a different block. This one was really messy and everything was littering the floor and bench. He had heard them asking the cleaners not to tidy it up apart from once a week. The cleaners didn't complain but the block looked really messy. Harry walked over to the doorway that led to the other locker rooms. One of them went to the older and the other the younger. The entrance ways had no doors and you could look through them, every now and then someone would come through and ask for some soap or to talk to there friend. Mainly the older guys, the younger ones didn't like the open door. They would even push people through as a joke. Nobody in Harry's year cared for there jokes but it was funny watching them squirm back to there block.

Harry made his way back to his block and finished getting ready. He did think of maybe going to one of the sports facilities but he didn't want to be tired for tomorow so he went to the courtyard. Once there he could see his room because of the tie hanging out of it. He sat on the bench and looked up to the sky. This part of the school was quit. It was only used for accommodation and lifestyle. You could see the educational facility in the distance. He was nervous of what might happen, he hadn't talked to many people. Harry's mind jumped from what to do and what might happen the next day. He had never had lessons in a school this fancy. He was always taught in a public school. Harry had never dreamed of coming to such a high class school.

After he left the locker room he walked back to his dorm. The room was quiet. Just the sound of the wind and birds outside. Suddenly Harry had an idea. He had never been in the other boys bedrooms. They could be different to his, maybe? Harry first opened the door to Luke's. it had the same layout as Harry's. rectangular room with a window at the end. Bed to the right and all his cupboards under the window. The heating was in the flooring so there wasn't a radiator. This room seemed as if Luke had been using it for a while. Very homelike and how he wanted it. Posters hung around the room and a calendar on the door. There was nothing to exciting about Luke's room so he went into joes room. Instantly it was different. Everything was a mess. Clothes littering the floor and his furniture in an odd shape. The window was covered by a large blanket and the walls were covered in rainbow stains. All his shelves and cupboards were empty. I wonder why. Harry left quickly from the odd smell and opened the door to zacks. His room was just like Harry's apart from a lone pair of boxers hung on the wall. Not the schools brand. Probably his own. His window was wide open and he had a small shelf outside it with a few potted plants on. Harry left and sat down on the sofa. He took his blazer of and sat it down next to him. The boredom was really getting at him. He switched on the TV but daytime shows are boring, the music channels are always trash and no good movies were on. He tried to play a few games on his computer but they blocked them over lesson times.

Harry logged of the computer and left his dorm, he made his way down to the locker room and began to undress. He stood there and put his suit into is locker and put on his sports kit. Making his way to the gym he saw a class in the swimming pool, he quickly looked over the faces to look for any of his friends and to his delight he saw joe and Zack standing next to each other. He didn't want to distract them so he opened the door to the gym, it was empty apart from a caretaker working on a vending machine. Harry walked over to the treadmill and put it on a median spread, while running he put in his headphones and listened to some music. After running for a good 15 minutes he got of and moved to the weights. He started on the 10's and lifted them for a bit, he then changed them for the 15's. He stayed at these for a bit longer then did sets of 25 press ups and sit ups. Harry had wanted to go to the gym at home but he didn't want to meet anyone he knew there. He wanted to make a difference for himself now that he had the perfect opportunity.

Harry had been at the gym for 2 hours now rotating around equipment. He finally made his way back to the locker after a lot of stretching. Joe and zacks swimming lesson had finished now and hardy entered the locker room. The floor was wet from all the swimmers but nobody was left. Harry got into the shower and massaged all his limbs and chest. He didn't want to have a sore body for tomorrow, he kept working at his muscles until he was happy that they would be fine tomorow. After he got out the shower he put on his suit again, boxers, shirt, trousers, waistcoat, blazer, tie, socks and shoes. In that specific order every time. He always felt great in his suit. It made him feel confident. Something he didn't have much experience in at home. He never wore clothes that were made specifically for him. Harry left the locker room and back to his locker.

When there he saw his friends all sat on the sofa watching TV.

"Hey Harry" Joe said turning round and waving. Luke turned round and smiled and Zack stood up.

"We just got told that the formal party clothes have been made and we need to try them out. It's going to be in the main hall this time. Don't know why but we have to be there in 15 minutes" Zack said this as he put his tie on. The others were ready to go.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go then" Harry said as he opened the door.

Once at the main hall they saw hundreds of manequines standing with various outfits on. They were taken down to there clothes by the same stylist they had for the measuring. The clothes matched there descriptions perfectly. Harry's grey suit looked extremely high quality. Everything on it was perfect. Luke's black one was stunning aswell the bow tie looks really good. Joe had a white tuxedo with red trimming on and Zack had a button up blazer suit. They all looked really good. The boys were handed there mannequin and told to try them on. The boys all walked over to a clear section of the room and began to undress. They put there clothes in a small box provided. They undressed the mannequin, to there surprise there was different underwear so they took there's off as well. The new underwear was all different for each boy. There first unique pair. Harry had a pair of red Calvin Klein Briefs. A bold contrast to the suit. Luke had a white jockstrap. Zack a green boxer shorts, the only one in the year it seemed and Joe a blue boxer brief. The underwear seemed to be what the school would think we would wear. They all tried them on, to joes surprise even the boxer shorts had a tighter fit to them. Instead of looking dad like, it looked rather flattering. Harry began to put his suit on. It was so soft against his skin. The material hung over him tightly but not uncomfortbale. It really was a high quality suit. Even better then the uniform.

"I'm glad you like it, one of the best I think I've made" the stylist said as he looked harry up and down. The stylist went over to some other people to help them out with any last minute alterations. All of his friends looked good in there's as well. Looking around the room, some guys had chosen really elaborate designs, they were good but didn't really match the whole aesthetic of the school. There was a few ripped suits, a furry suit, even a speedo, they called it the bathing suit. It was all approved since they could chose anything that was suit themed.

Once they all undressed and put there formal clothes away they went to go put there uniforms back on but found it had all been taken.

"God I hate this, every year they do this and I always forget" Zack said as he sat down.

"What is it?" Harry asked looking around. Everyone seemed fine with it but a bit annoyed.

"Every year they check us to make sure we're growing at a steady rate and there's no medical problems." Zack said as a bunch of doctors and nurses walked into the hall. They all seemed to know where to go and spread out to each block in the locker block. Two younger men walked over to Harry's, pushing a trolley with some documents on and a lot of drawers.

"Ok boys, we have a few other guys to come over and do a physical for each of you, since there isn't enough room in here to do it all with privacy we're gonna be moving to your dormitories." The doctor said as he smiled and pointed to the door. All four of them followed the doctor out the door, clutching onto there junk as they walked through the school.


	13. Tueaday afternoon

They all made it to there dormitory without bumping into anyone on the way luckily. All of the boys sat on the sofa as they waited for the nurses to get here. From the short time at the school, Harry had gotten used to the nudity that was often there and was fine with people seeing his body. He had never liked this before.

After a short break a knock was heard at the door and 3 more nurses came into the dorm. All of them wearing the same pure white suit with a silver name tag on. The doctor was wearing the same white suit but with a black tie instead. Even doctors and nurses from outside had to wear specific clothing items. A short man came up to Harry and offered his hand.

"Hello Harry, my names Lenny and I'll be your nurse for today" He said and the two walked into Harry's room. When inside Harry looked over to the window and closed the blinds. Didn't want anyone seeing this happening.

"I'll start of with the basics, ears, eyes and mouth." Lenny said opening a bag with some appliances. From this point on the nurse just did small checks that you would have done at the doctors every year. This was all fine till he asked to do a prostate exam.

"Wait what?" Harry said looking at the man with shock.

"Yea you have too, every boy over the age of 14 must have them done yearly. " Lenny said pulling on a clean glove and taking out a tube of lube.

"Then around" Lenny said this as he put a generous amount on his hand.

"Uuuurgh" a loud moan was heard from over the hallway. This was obviously happening to everyone. Harry realised this and he turned around gripping the pillow. The nurses hand slowly entered his hole. Harry made quiet moans of pain as the mans finger went deep into his hole. He searched around for a while till he hit something and it made Harrry ecstatic.

"Ahh, oh my, ugh, I think, ahh, you hit my, oh, G spot." Harry said this between moans. The nurse let go quickly once he realised what he hit. Harry was panting over the bed.

"Sorry bout that" Lenny said as he kept searching. Few minutes past and he finally took himself out. His hole closing back.

"Ok everything's done, I would recommend a shower to make sure there's no lubricant inside still." Lenny left the room and left Harry on the bed still panting from that experience. He didn't cut his nails, they were sharp under those gloves.


End file.
